


CharacterXReader One Shots - A Series of Fanfiction Fantasy

by driver_fans



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_fans/pseuds/driver_fans
Summary: A collection of Adam Driver character one-shots for your pleasure.
Relationships: Adam Driver/You, Adam Sackler/Reader, Clyde Logan/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	1. Warnings

Adult content  
Sexually explicit  
BDSM  
Recommended reader 18+


	2. #1: In the Kitchen with Clyde

You stood against the kitchen sink, scrubbing away at the dishes from the dinner you made for Clyde and his brother. They were in the living room watching TV when you heard Jimmy say he was ready to call it a night and head to bed. He hollered 'thanks again for dinner' at you as he made his way down the hall to his bedroom.

Clyde turned the TV off leaving the only sound in the house coming from Jimmy's room as he played Johnny Cash from his old record player. The sound was muffled coming through the small trailer you all shared, but it was a welcoming song as you worked hard to get the kitchen cleaned up.

You felt a strong hand grip your waist from behind you as your own hands were buried in the warm, soapy water of the sink. You grinned and bit your bottom lip when you felt Clyde press his body against your back and rest his chin on your shoulder, gazing down at the job you were doing.

"You need some help, baby?" He asked in his deep, southern voice.

"I got it, honey. Thank you." You replied back, knowing that washing dishes with one hand wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do. He kissed the top of your shoulder, rubbing his soft lips across your skin, over to your neck.

"Why don't you take a break. I want to show you my appreciation. For being you." He said sweetly as he continued kissing your neck. You smiled at his offer and rinsed your hands off before drying them on a tea towel.

You turned to face him and wrap your arms around his neck. "What'd you have in mind?"

Clyde sighed slowly as he gazed down at you. "Dessert." He said with hungry eyes on you. "I want some of that sweet apple pie." He leaned down and kissed you deeply. You moved your bodies in unison so that you could sit on the kitchen table, pulling your floral dress up to your waist and removing your panties.

He watched you intently as you leaned back on the table and spread your knees open, putting yourself on display for him. He groaned at the sight of you.

"I can't wait to marry you. Make you my wife... put babies in you." He said as he steadily unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants.

You licked your lips when you saw him pull his thick, hard cock out, stroking it slowly before dropping to his knees and kissing your pussy with his soft, wet lips. His facial hair tickled and scratched your center, sending waves of pleasure through you. You moaned when he began swirling his tongue back and forth over your clit, slowly at first then sucking, causing you to arch your back.

You felt so much wetness pooling at your core as you began aching for him to be inside of you. Clyde's favorite thing in the world was to go down on you and you'd have to stop him just so he'd finally fuck you.

You lifted yourself up from the table as he moved to stand back up. "Sit down, baby." you instructed him, gesturing to the nearby kitchen chair. He held his hard length in his hand as he sat down, eyes peering up at your eagerly. You grabbed the sides of his face and kissed him deeply as you moved to straddle him, moving one hand down in between your bodies to grasp his cock.

Lowering yourself slowly onto him, he moved his hand to your waist, guiding you downward as he watched it all happened.

You moaned, feeling him fill you up. "Mmm... you feel so good..." you exhaled.

His breath became ragged as you began moving up and down gradually. "God damn, baby... you're so soft... so good to me..." he buried his face into your cleavage, biting at the fabric of your dress.

You let yourself drop all the way down on his dick, taking in as much as possible, rocking back and forth. He clenched his jaw, feeling himself completely sheathed in your tight, warm pussy.

"You're gonna make me cum before I'm ready..." he said, voice coming out staggered.

"So do it, baby... cum for me," you said in between breaths, gliding yourself up and down on his hard length seductively.

"No... no, not before you." he insisted, always making sure to take care of you first.

You tried to focus on your own orgasm, bouncing up and down on his dick at a faster pace as he strained to keep himself from cumming, groaning, and grunting under you. You felt the warmth of your peak rising and you assured him you were close.

"I'm almost there...I can feel it..." you said, breathlessly, as Clyde tensed his body.

"I can't hold it anymore... I'm gonna cum, baby... I'm gonna fuckin' cum..." he growled, releasing himself just as your peak wash over you, both of you throbbing against each other as heat rushed through your bodies.

Once your hips stopped reeling from pleasure, you stayed seated on his lap, catching your breath as he tried to do the same. You pressed your forehead against his, running your fingers through his hair.

"You're the best thing in my life...you know that?" Clyde said, eyes soft on you.

"I am?" you asked, innocently, kissing his forehead.

"You are. You take good care of me. And I wanna take good care of you." He brought his hand up and tucked your hair behind your ear. "You're my girl. You'll always be my girl."


	3. #2: After Class with Professor Ren

The lecture was one of the longest and possibly most boring one to date. The only thing that kept you from dozing off was Professor Kylo Ren's dark gaze moving back to you every few minutes as he paced methodically, speaking to the room and gesturing with his hands.

Once the clock finally chimed at 2:30PM, the class was dismissed and you began collecting your belongings, shoving your notebook into your bag. As you proceeded to the door, you heard his deep voice say your last name and it stopped you dead in your tracks.

"I need to speak with you."

You hesitated where you stood, feeling like your feet weighed a thousand pounds. His demeanor was always so intimidating and difficult to read. You had never had a conversation alone with the man in your life, only speaking to him within the timeframe of class when others were present and paying attention.

As the last students exited the room you finally peeled yourself away from the doorway.

"Close the door, please."

His voice was dark, his eyes focused on his desk as he stood next to it.

Heat and fear filled your face. Were you in some kind of trouble? You went through a mental list of all assignments, making sure you didn't forget something.

You shut the door and walked towards his desk, doe-eyed, waiting for him to speak.

He locked eyes with you in silence for a few seconds, although it felt like an eternity. There was something different in his face, you noticed. Something not so unreadable: desire?

"I expected more from you today."

Okay, maybe it was disappointment.

You swallowed hard at his words, feeling shameful. He was right, you were usually one of his best students, interacting during lectures and taking great notes. But today you only tapped your pen against your closed notebook while you rested your chin on your hand, staring at Professor Ren as you bit your bottom lip.

He was gorgeous, you couldn't help but daydream about what he looked like under his well tailored suits and button downs. Today he wore all black, which only fueled your distraction even more than usual.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I guess I had trouble focusing today." your gaze moved to the floor, but you could still feel his eyes watching you.

He raised his brow. "Trouble focusing? And why is that?"

You peeked back up at him and shrugged innocently. "My mind was...wandering. Thinking about other things." you quietly cleared your throat, looking back down to the floor. You watched as his feet moved towards you and your heart rate picked up. He was so close now, you could hear him inhale slowly through his nose, standing tall over you.

"Say it."

His voice was deep and only slightly above a whisper. You tilted your chin up to meet his gaze as he peered down at you. The lump in your throat kept building, stopping you from speaking.

"Don't be afraid. Say it."

You wondered if he could read your thoughts because it certainly felt like he was witnessing the images of you taking his undoubtedly large cock into your mouth.

"I...uh..." you started, unable to find the words you wanted to say.

Slowly, you raised your hand and looped a finger into the waist of his dress pants, feeling the leather of his belt tight against his lower abdomen. You lightly tugged forward, inviting him closer to you as a low growl escaped from his throat.

He encased your dainty wrist with his large hand and squeezed.

"Perhaps I should give you a lesson on how to stay focused during distractions. The last thing I need is another little slut failing my course."

You felt your blood turn to ice and you stood frozen in front of him.

He gripped you tighter by the wrist and pulled you into him. "Do you want to learn how to be a good girl and pass my class?"

You gulped and nodded in agreement. He slid the strap from your bag off your shoulder and dropped it to the floor.

"Remove your pants and lay across my desk. On your back." He ordered, standing back as he unbuckled his belt, eyes heavy on you.

Your heart was beating so loudly you could feel it in your head. Your legs were practically shaking as you removed your jeans, leaving your panties on, feeling too exposed without them. You walked slowly to his desk and propped yourself on top, lowering yourself down on the hard surface.

Kylo watched you intently, unzipping his pants and reaching for his already swollen cock, pulling it free.

He walked around to stand where your head was resting on the edge of the desk. Looking upward, you saw him towering over you, stroking himself gradually as you saw beads of pre-cum starting to form.

He pulled you by the arms to bring your head all the way to the edge of the desk, leaving you without support so that your neck could extend all the way back.

Your lips were level with the head of dick now as he meticulously kept himself only inches from you, jaw slacked in anticipation of what your hot mouth would feel like wrapped around his throbbing cock.

He swallowed hard. "If you can make me cum while I fuck this pretty face then you'll get an A for today."

He dipped his cock into your mouth and you tried to take in as much of him as you could. You raised your hand up to help stroke his entire length as he pushed and pulled himself into your wet, gaping mouth.

You weren't quite sure how this was a "lesson in how to focus" until you felt his hand at your core. His fingers slid under your panties and began working your clit, rubbing in slow circles, feeling the wetness that had already formed before he even touched you.

"Look at this eager cunt... you're a fucking mess over me."

He thrusted his hips a bit faster in unison with the movement of his hand. You began to moan on his cock, filling up your mouth, keeping you from doing anything else beside sucking on him. He was going deeper, and deeper until he hit the back of your throat, causing you to gag.

He groaned at the sounds coming from you as he snapped his hips. "That's right... fucking choke on it."

When his fingers plunged into you, the feeling of it all overwhelmed you. You pulled your mouth away from his cock for a moment to gasp, holding and stroking him with your hand.

He stopped his movements on you immediately.

"No." He smacked your pussy hard with his hand. "Keep going."

You yelped from the sensation of pain and pleasure that washed over you. You moved your mouth back to his dick, licking your lips before putting him back inside, raking your teeth across his length lightly.

He inhaled sharply through gritted teeth.  
"...fuuuuuck. That's good. That's fuckin' good." He growled, jaw clenched as he slipped his fingers back into your dripping wet cunt.

He bucked his hips forward, causing the gag reflex to come back. His cock twitched in your mouth and could tell if you just focused on him, he would cum soon. His fingers worked tirelessly on you as you kept pushing your own orgasm away, only letting yourself moan on his cock periodically to help him reach his climax.

His face twisted as redness spread over it, gritting his teeth.

"I'm going to fucking cum and you're going to fucking swallow it all. Understand?"

You moaned into him, feeling his cock swell in your mouth. Then, you tasted it.

He thrusted forward once, grunting from deep in his chest. His breath was ragged as he worked through his peak, only thrusting into your mouth between the pulsating sensations.

Once you felt him empty himself into you, successfully swallowing him down, he pulled away from your face. He was breathless above you, holding his glistening cock in his hand, looking you over on his desk.

He stuffed himself back into his pants and you rose up slowly, feeling lightheaded from the angle you were in. Your insides were shaking from orgasm never reaching its peak.

You looked over at him as he put himself together walking over to retrieve your jeans form the floor and handing them to you.

You took them from him with shaky hands.

"Good. That was good." He affirmed, nodding, finding his normal breath now.

"One assignment for tonight," he said as he pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, typing in his password and preparing an email to you. "You won't touch yourself when you leave here. You'll come to this address at 8PM." he insisted as he pressed send.

"And you'll be ready to have me fuck you this time."

A/N: if you're looking for a full Professor Ren fic I would highly recommend Hurt Me Harder by _trisswrites_ which this one shot was inspired from. ;)


	4. #3: Waking Up with Paterson

A soft whisper of kisses along the nap of your neck, up to your earlobe gradually wakes you from your sleep. It was just shy of dawn outside, the sun barely peeking through the bedroom window as you laid snuggled up against Paterson's warm and solid body. He spooned you for most of the night, keeping you safe and secure in his embrace.

His full lips were like velvet against your sensitive skin as he trailed his feather like kisses from your ear down to your shoulder. You opened your eyes slowly and turned your gaze to him. He was focused on just peacefully kissing you and taking in every bit of your scent through his nose. 

A slight moan escaped you and he recognized that you were awake now. "Good morning, beautiful." he murmured between his lips, now trailing down your bare upper back.

He reached a ticklish spot between your shoulder blades and you giggled, feeling him smile against your skin. He knew all of your spots like the back of his hand.

His large, strong hands that were now gripping your hips to turn you over.

You moved your body so that you were positioned on your back as he moved on top of you, trailing his morning kisses down your decolletage, to your breasts that were barely hidden under your loose satin nightie. His hands cupped both of your breasts as he brought them one by one into his eager mouth, licking and sucking until your nipples became hard under his touch.

He moved down your torso next, hands seductively roaming your figure, until he reached your core. He took his time kissing all of your erogenous zones, loving how you wiggled under his touch every time he found a new one.

You spread your thighs as he kissed the inner parts, nibbling on you as he moved closer and closer to your center. Your breath hitched, patiently anticipating what his hot, wet mouth was going to feel like once he finally reached you.

He gradually pressed his full, pursed lips against your folds, kissing your pussy like it was a precious rose bud.

After a teasing moment, you felt his tongue slip inside, licking down then up to your clit, opening your wetness to him as he tasted your juices. You inhaled sharply and arched your back at the pleasure filled movement that was satisfying your aching core.

Paterson moaned against you, nestling his face deeper into your cunt as he clutched your hips with his hands. He sucked your clit between his lips and you felt his teeth graze the bundle of nerves, sending you into overdrive. Your moans became louder and you started bucking your hips forward.

His moans became more frequent, relishing in the moment of you letting all your inhibitions go to bring yourself to your peak. Without moving his tongue away from your clit, you felt him slip a long thick finger inside of you, your walls contracting around the initial contact.

"Oh my god... yes..." you moaned, gripping at his raven locks of hair.

He groaned at your words. "I want you to cum for me, baby. I want to taste you. All of you." he sucked on your clit again, slipping a second finger inside along the way.

He pumped his hand back and forth in a sexy rhythm, paying close attention to your body language as he did so.

Paterson always knew how to finger fuck you to the point of no return, using his hands like he was well trained in playing a musical instrument against you, always pacing himself just right so that you'd cum hard once your orgasm built up to its fullest potential.

He loved the act of just watching you cum for him, selflessly, as he made it happen without his own orgasm distracting him from the show.

His pace picked up when he noticed how your legs began trembling, his tongue flicking your clit in tandem with his moving hand.

Just as you were closing in on the brink, he drew in your clit and began sucking wildly on the swollen bundle, causing your peak to come crashing down on you fast.

You thrashed against him as he kept steadily on you, riding out your orgasm alongside of you, making sure he tasted every bit of your juices as your walls clamped down on his fingers.

"That's it, baby... cum for me. God, I love this pussy." he said, watching you writhe under him, taking in the sight.

Once you felt yourself come back down to earth, you took in a deep breath, watching Paterson rise up to a seated position at the edge of the bed. He smiled at you, raising your hand up so that he could kiss it before reaching over to put his watch on.

You moved to lay on your side. "Wait a minute, what about you?" you asked, more than willing to return the favor before he left for work. Paterson always had to wake up early for his job and he was considerate of your schedule, knowing that you liked sleeping in before starting your day. Sometimes you would wake up anyway so that you could cook him breakfast but he never expected it from you since cereal was his favorite go-to.

He leaned over to kiss your forehead.

"This was about you. We can worry about me when I get home later." he said, softly, tucking you back into bed so that you could get a few more hours of sleep.

"I love you."

A/N: TRUST ME... I know I'm setting up high expectations for a man with this one. I just think Paterson would be a selfless lover. You know I'm right.


	5. #4: In the Bathtub with Sackler

Adam's large hands scrubbed the shampoo vigorously through your hair and scalp, not at all paying mind to whether the soapy suds were getting into your eyes.

"Hey...slow down... it's burning." you whined to him behind you, splashing away the soap with water.

"A-ha. You love it when it burns." He teased, grabbing a cup and dipping it into the water. "Tilt your head back. Let me rinse this shit out." He said, gently pouring the water over your hair.

The water trickled down your hair as you wiped your face with your hands. "Actually, burning is not my favorite kind of pain."

Adam made a throaty sound of approval. "Yeah... but I know what you like." He leaned back, resting against the edge of the tub and pulling you to recline on top of him. He brought his strong arms around your waist and caressed the top of your thighs, moving the water fluidly against your skin. You could feel his arousal starting to grow as it was pressed into your back.

His hands moved in unison to your inner thighs, guiding your legs apart under the warm water. Slowly and with intention, he moved one hand to your core and let his middle finger slide up your slit, reaching your clit and making a circle before sliding back down and up again.

You moaned against him as he brought his other hand up to clutch your breast.

"See? I know exaaaactly what you like." He said in a low voice.

You arched your back and the movement against his dick made him hiss through his teeth. He pushed a finger inside of you causing a moan to emit from you as you writhed against him. Adam groaned from deep in his chest and you felt the vibration, sending chills through your spine.

"Pussy's so fucking soft..." he said, pushing and pulling his finger in and out, adding a second finger in the process. You moaned louder at the addition, savoring the feeling knowing even more of him was inside of you. You reached your arm up over your head to grasp for his wet hair, his lips pressing hard against the crown of your head as he worked a faster pace on you.

"...oh my god...feels so good, baby..." you whined, as the water splashed between your legs.

Adam growled, pulling his hand away and grabbing you by the waist, pushing you forward. "Get out of this fucking tub..."

You stood up, suds and water dripping from your body. "...okay... where am I going?"

"I want you on the bed." He ordered. You grabbed a towel from the rack but he snatched it from you. "No... fuck that shit. I want you soaking wet..."

You tip-toed across the hotel bathroom and towards the bed, dripping water all over the floor along the way as he stalked you from behind.

You lifted your knee up to the bed, slowly crawling onto it as you glanced behind you, watching him keep his gaze closely locked on you as he approached you at his own meticulous pace.

His wet hair was slicked back, body glistening from remnants of water that had dripped down his body, leaving a sopping wet trail from the bathroom.

You were on the bed now, on all fours when he reached the edge of the mattress. He leaned over and yanked your hips back towards him as he stood. "I want to fuck you just like this. From behind. Like the fucking slut you are."

You felt the tip of his hard cock at your entrance as he guided himself near you. He pushed forward, letting your pussy swallow his throbbing dick whole.

"Jesus fucking christ... I knew you wanted it like this." He pulled back then plunged into you, finding a satisfying pace as you rested your head on the mattress, keeping your ass high in the air, giving him full access to have his way with you.

The sounds of moist skin slapping together filled the room, coupled with your moans and Adam's loud grunts as he fucked you harder and harder.

"You like when I fuck you this hard?...like a fucking dog?" he sputtered through labored breaths.

"No... I don't like it. You disgust me." You spatted back, knowing how much he loves being degraded.

SMACK.

You heard the sound echo through the room before the pain registered. He smacked your other ass cheek just as hard as the first. "Don't lie...you love it. You fucking love it."

He drilled into you even deeper, causing you to cry out from the pain. "You're pathetic... you don't even know how to fuck me." You lied, knowing that your peak was rising as you spouted off insults to him.

He pulled out quickly and flipped you over to your back. Your legs extended upwards along his torso as he rubbed the head of meaty cock against your swollen, wet folds.

"Oh yeah? You don't want me to fuck you, then?" He asked, gaze focused on your sex as he teased you. He leaned back to spit on his cock, letting it drip slowly down until it reached his shaft, eagerly waiting at your entrance.

"Only if you can make me cum. Which I know you can't." You challenged him, causing his face to coil in anger as he thrusted into you, rapidly picking up pace to prove you wrong.

Wrapping his arms around your legs to hug them closely into his chest, he pounded into you with such force that you could hardly breath. Adam's face turned red, muscles tensed and damp hair falling forward, covering his eyes as he put everything he had into making you cum hard for him.

It was working.

Within seconds you felt your walls contract around his length, his dick throbbing as your pussy ached to reach climax.

"I'm gonna fucking cum!" you exclaimed right before you felt an explosion of pleasure wash over you.

"Fuck yeah... fucking cum all over my cock, baby..." he urged, continuing his pace as you rode out your orgasm.

Once you stopped pulsating, Adam pulled out, hastily stroking himself as you relaxed your legs to the sides of him.

He leaned over you on the bed, jerking himself off and coming closer to the brink.

"I'm gonna cover you with my cum, and you're gonna rub it all over your fucking tits for me, got it?" He demanded, hovering over you.

Hot ropes of his seed hit your chest before you could even agree to disagree as he groaned loudly. You ran your hands over your chest, spreading his cum all over your tits like he wanted. He watched you intently as he slowly finished himself off.

Out of breath and drained of energy, he pulled back to stand up, slightly smiling at the view before him.

You. Covered in his cum. Just like he loved.

A/N: Woof. 🥵💅🏻


	6. #5: On the Couch with the Logan Brothers

A/N: yes, both of them.

You laid curled up on the couch, resting your head in Clyde's lap while Jimmy was sitting at your feet on the other end. The movie that Jimmy chose was an old western that you hadn't seen before but once you realized it was more of a romance story than anything, you became invested.

Clyde caressed your hair with his hand and you felt Jimmy shift in his seat, bringing himself slightly closer to you as his hand rested on your foot. Even though you were Clyde's girl, it wasn't totally unusual for Jimmy to make subtle moves on you given he had a crush on you since middle school. You chose Clyde over him years ago but that never stopped him from checking you out and making filthy remarks whenever you were alone. Clyde knew Jimmy liked you and he always felt guilty for having you all to himself.

As the movie continued, a sex scene started and you noticed it made Clyde's cock twitch under his cargo shorts. You moved slightly so that you could place your hand over his length and squeeze. You felt it grow even more under your touch and he made a quiet groan from his chest.

You began rubbing your feet together and that's when you felt Jimmy's hand move from your foot to your ankle as he gripped it. Clyde glanced over and saw Jimmy's hand which you thought would make him jealous but instead made him even harder.

"Is it okay if he touches you, baby?" Clyde whispered as he stroked your hair. You nodded in agreement as you moved your head so that you could unzip his shorts. Jimmy's hand started to glide up your lower leg as you reached in to pull Clyde's hard length free. You slipped the head of his cock into your mouth, slowly licking and sucking on it.

"You're a lucky man," Jimmy said, caressing up and down your bare legs with one hand as he started touching himself with the other.

Clyde moaned as his breath picked up. "She's a good girl for me like that."

Jimmy's hand moved up to your thigh as you took more of Clyde's dick into your mouth.

"This little dress always looks so damn good on her," Jimmy said through his heavy breathing, enjoying how much of your legs were on display for him. You positioned your foot to press up against Jimmy's dick, feeling how hard he was. "Shit.... You feel that? That's what you do to me when you wear that short dress."

Focusing on Clyde's cock in your mouth, you sat up on your knees to improve your angle and also showcase your ass off to Jimmy.

"Goddamn, Clyde." Jimmy said, moving closer to you and running his hand over your ass, pushing your dress up and away. "This fucking thong is killing me."

Clyde was almost too preoccupied with your blowjob to even notice Jimmy. But he did want to make sure you were also being taken care of.

"You want him to taste you, baby?" Clyde asked through ragged breaths as you bobbed your head up and down.

"Mmmhmm." you hummed on his cock, never pulling away.

Without hesitation Jimmy pulled your panties down and licked your pussy, taking in its juices from already being so wet. He moaned into you, loving how you tasted and wanting more.

"Holy fuck, Clyde. You hope you eat this every day." He said, wetting his fingers before slowly slipping one into you effectively making you moaned against Clyde's cock.

"I do," Clyde said, chest heaving as he started bucking his hips up to meet your mouth.

You pulled away quickly and kept stroking him with your hand. "I want to ride you, baby."

Clyde brushed your hair away from your face. "Okay. Get on it, girl," he said in his deep southern accent.

Jimmy pulled back and watched you stand up as you fully removed your panties from your ankles, tossing them at Jimmy. He caught them against his chest and brought them up to his nose, inhaling your intoxicating scent.

You positioned yourself to ride Clyde reverse cowgirl as you lowered yourself onto his huge cock, moaning at the initial contact of him stretching you out wide. Jimmy stood, pulling his length free and stroking himself as he watched.

Once you became comfortable, you moved up and down on Clyde at a gradual pace. Jimmy jerked himself off at the sight of you fucking Clyde like it was his own personal show.

You made eyes at Jimmy, licking your lips and moaning as he puffed his chest, bringing himself closer to the brink.

"Can I fuck her pretty mouth?" Jimmy asked Clyde, eagerly pumping his fist.

Clyde, grunting loudly as you leaned over and bounced your ass in his lap, answered with a question. "You want that, babygirl? You want his cock in your mouth?"

"Only if you allow it, baby," you answered back, gripping at his hand around your waist, wanting him to call the shots.

Clyde groaned against you. "You're such a good girl for me. I want you to suck him off."

Jimmy moved to stand in front of you as you rode Clyde. You reached for his dick, guiding him closer to your gapping, hot mouth. Once your lips made contact, Jimmy moaned obscenities finally having all his fantasies come true.

You kept your pace on Clyde as he clutched your hip harder with his hand, watching you suck Jimmy's cock in front of him. Your walls throbbed against him causing a growl to escape from his chest.

"I'm gonna fuckin' cum so hard," Clyde said through clenched teeth.

You bounced even more on him, letting his hand guide the pace as you sucked Jimmy off even faster.

Your own orgasm was closing in and you found it more difficult to focus on anything else. You pulled your lips away from Jimmy, still stroking him with your hand as you moaned loudly.

"I'm so close..." you moaned out. Jimmy replaced your hand with his own as he jerked himself wildly, letting you enjoy your moment of ecstasy as he worked on himself, watching it all happen.

"Cum with me, baby. Cum on my cock." Clyde said, thrusting upwards into you.

A white flash of pleasure washed over you as you yelled into the air. It was followed by Clyde's warm release inside you as he grunted and groaned from behind.

"Fucking shit.... Goddamn, that's so fucking hot..." Jimmy said, pumping himself even faster, chest heaving.

You looked up at Jimmy and opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out, inviting him to cum.

His eyes lit up with excitement as moved closer and finally let himself go, spilling his seed into your open mouth and some on your face.

Once everyone rode out their orgasms and things settled, Jimmy grabbed a paper towel from the kitchen for you to wipe off any remains of him on your face.

All three of you sat back down on the couch, eyes forward as the movie continued playing well past the sex scene.

"Well, I guess the rumors are true now. Everybody thinks we all have sex. Now they're right." you said with a smirk.

"People say that?" Jimmy and Clyde both responded in unison.


	7. #6: In the Truck with Flip

Flip kept his eyes on the road ahead as you sat across the bench seat, daydreaming out the gloomy window on a rainy afternoon. Normally, you would go pick up the department's lunch order on your own given it was a Rookie's job to be given such mundane tasks, but Flip being the gentleman he is, offered to help you today since the weather was bad.

You had never been in his old pickup truck but you noticed how it smelled like him; spicy bits of bourbon and cedar. The scent paired well with his style, which could only be described as a sexy mountain man who would fuck you properly in his woodshed. He was effortlessly hot and you noticed how he always made eyes at you in department meetings, grinning to himself whenever you would catch him checking you out.

You would fantasize incessantly about what it would be like to hook up with him, but you never had the courage to actually do anything beyond flirting. This was the first time you had even been alone with him.

Flip tinkered with the radio and landed on a station playing Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

"Oh I love this song," you said, filling in the silence.

"Yeah, me too." Flip smiled and looked over at you quickly. "Damn. You're smart, sexy, and you have good taste in music," he shook his head while gazing out to the road. "You're killin' me."

"You think I'm sexy?" you said, sheepishly, not believing a word of it.

He smirked while reaching for his cigarette pack. "You know you're sexy, c'mon." He pulled one out and placed it in between his lips as he continued. "Don't act all innocent, I see right through it."

You bit your bottom lip. "Okay. Well, maybe I just need to be shown how sexy I am."

Flip hesitated, lighter in hand with the unlit cigarette hanging from his lips. He glanced over to you, breath heavy, then back to the road. Tossing the lighter aside, he abruptly turned the truck off the main road, and headed down an unmarked gravel road, stopping in a secluded area covered by tall trees. He put the truck in park and turned off the ignition, leaving the only sound to fill the silence with rain pouring down onto the truck.

He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and tossed it onto the dash, looking over at you.

"Please tell me that's an invitation," he said, desire burning in his eyes.

Your heart started racing, nerves firing on all cylinders but you didn't want to waste this moment. You swallowed and found your confidence as you lifted your top over your head, displaying your black lace bra. Next, you raised your hips up and undid your jeans, pushing them down to your ankles.

Flip's lips parted, breathing rapidly watching you undress. He quickly unbuckled his belt, eyes never leaving you as he pulled his length free, stroking himself. He scooted over to the middle of the bench seat and you moved to straddle him.

You both paused, lips only inches from each other as he slid his big hands up your bare thighs to your back. You brought your hands to the sides of his face, running your fingers through his hair.

"See? You're fucking sexy, and you know it," he said, grinning, before pushing his lips against yours and bringing in you for a deep kiss. His facial hair tickled your skin as you gripped his raven locks in your fingers, hearing him moan into your mouth when you tugged on it.

You moved a hand down in between your bodies, finding his hard cock, pulsating and aching to be touched. You lifted up, releasing the kiss momentarily so you could slip him inside of you. Flip gazed downwards, watching you slowly take all of him in, jaw slacked in awe.

He inhaled sharply when he felt your warm, soft cunt swallow his dick completely.

"Holy fuck." he whispered, looking back up to you and grabbing your face to pull you in for another kiss.

You moved up and down, moaning against his kiss with every push back down, feeling him stretch you more and more with his thick cock throbbing inside you. His hands moved to your ass, guiding you up and down as he squeezed both cheeks before smacking one hand against the skin.

"So fucking tight," he said through clenched teeth. "I've wanted this pussy for so long."

You whined and threw your head back, reveling in the heat between you. Flip's mouth found your neck as he kissed and sucked on the soft skin. Your paced picked up, feeling your walls begin to clamp down on him as he groaned in response.

The windows in the truck cabin started to fog up against the rain dripping down them on the other side. You could even feel the truck rocking along with your movements as you both eagerly clashed your bodies against each other, finding the right momentum to bring you both closer to ecstasy.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Flip asked, through labored breaths, body tensing underneath you.

You moaned in agreement, bouncing up and down even harder. "I'm so fucking close..."

"Fuck... me too..." he growled, squeezing your hips.

You screamed his name as your peak hit, causing your whole body to quake against him.

It was followed by his grunts and groans as he released himself next, thrusting up into you with passion. You held each other tight as you rolled your hips against him, riding out your orgasms and kissing each other softly.

He caressed your thighs as you both tried to catch your breath.

"Well shit." he exhaled deeply.

"I'm your official ride from now on to pick up lunch."


	8. #7: Coming Home to Phillip (sugar baby)

A/N: This was inspired by a couple of my awesome and hilarious readers (you know who you are). If you aren't into pegging a man... this one is not for you. Merry Crimmus - LOL

The commute home from work was enough to make your blood boil. As if you didn't have enough mental stress from your job weighing you down, now you had to deal with the idiots of the world driving like lunatics.

You tried to ignore the situation, shifting your focus to what you had waiting at home for you.

Phillip Altman was a sex god in your eyes and although he was probably the most immature man you've ever dated, you loved that he allowed you to be your independent and dominant self without running off scared. He enjoyed the role of being your sugar baby, letting you call all the shots from the bedroom, to what you watched on TV, even down to what he would wear for the day. He treated you like royalty, always bidding for your approval and doing anything he could to satisfy your needs.

Walking through the front door of your luxury apartment, you dropped your belongings at the door and took off your heels. You could smell the aroma of something delicious in the air so you followed it until you reached the kitchen. You paused in the doorway at the sight of Phillip, standing in your kitchen, making dinner, wearing what could only be described as: a man in drag.

The sexy maid outfit that you would typically wear for him during roleplays was tightly bound to his frame, the back mostly unzipped since he could barely fit into it, as the black and white skirt hugged his thick ass and thighs.

He was turned away from you, stirring some mystery sauce when you finally let out the snicker you had been trying to hold back.

"What in God's name is happening in my kitchen?" you chuckled, equally amused and turned on by the show.

He spun around with a half-smile. "Heeey, mommy's home," he lifted the spoon from the saucepan and brought it over to you, holding it out for you to taste. "I'm making something special for you," he said in his low voice.

You tasted the sauce while keeping your gaze locked on each other. He narrowed his dark, hooded eyes watching your mouth open to receive his offering. You hummed with approval as you licked your lips and nodded.

"Did I do good?" he asked, seductively, needing validation from you.

"You always do good for me," you replied, leaning upon your tiptoes to kiss his full lips.

He growled from his chest, wrapping one of his strong arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. "What else am I good at?" he asked, nestling his nose into the nook of your neck as he lightly kissed the soft skin.

You let your head fall back, giving him full access to your erogenous zone as you moaned in delight. " You... eat pussy like it's your last meal."

He exhaled a smile, "One day it might be."

"You fuck me hard when I need it most," you continued down your mental list of his best qualities as he walked you back towards the dining table.

Kissing your neck and moving his lips to your ear, his hot breath on you. "Yeah? You like when I fuck that tight cunt?" he asked, voice deep and filled with desire. You felt his arousal pushing up against the snug fabric of the skirt and it made you smile.

"I do," you paused for a moment before continuing.

"I also like when you let me fuck you...," you added, testing the waters to see if he would be interested. You had only done it once before when you were both drunk, but seeing him dressed in your maid's outfit ignited something wild in you.

He pulled his face back and gave you a slight grin. "Is that what you want? You wanna fuck me?" he whispered, studying your face for any indication of the truth. He hoped it wasn't a joke, he loved when you fucked him in the ass, it made him feel liberated.

Brushing your lips against his chin, looking up at him wide-eyed, a low hum of approval escaped you. "Mmmhm."

Phillip turned quickly around to shut the stove off before walking back towards you, picking you up over his shoulder and carrying you to the bedroom as you giggled.

Tossing you onto the bed he started to remove the outfit he had on.

"Did I say you could take that off?" you asked, sitting up as you slowly unbuttoned your blouse.

He looked at you with a crooked grin and paused his movements. "No. I'm sorry, mommy."

You kept your clothes on, eyes never leaving his, giving him his next round of orders. "That's my good boy. Now go get mommy's toy and lube."

Eagerly, Phillip rushed over to the dresser, pushing clothes aside to retrieve the items from the back of the drawer, bringing them to you as he knelt down on his knees by the bed.

Taking the items from him, you gave him more praise. "What a good little puppy," you said, holding his chin in your hand as he peered up at you with innocent eyes. "Are you my little bitch?"

He nodded in agreement with a faint grin on his face.

"Open," you instructed, tugging on his jaw. He opened his mouth and you put the smooth shaft in, watching his full lips wrap around it as you slowly moved it in and out, eyes locked on his.

"That's a good boy... get it nice and warm for you."

Phillip sucked on the bright pink dildo, taking time to swirl his tongue around it and letting his saliva drip down to the floor.

Once you felt satisfied with his work, you pulled it out of his mouth and ordered him onto the bed. You finished unbuttoning your white blouse but kept it on, letting your white lace bra peak out in a provocative way. Pushing your black pencil skirt up to your waist, you stepped into the strap-on harness and secured it around your hips.

Phillip waited patiently, laying on his back, biting his lip as he watched you get ready for him.

You crawled across the bed on your knees, running your hands up his muscular, manly thighs, pushing the maid's skirt up to his waist. His hard cock bounced back against his belly once freed from the fabric. He grabbed it with one hand and slowly stroked himself, breath already becoming heavy in anticipation.

Lube in hand, you positioned yourself in between his thick parted legs, squeezing the bottle and rubbing the slick substance all over the dildo in abundance.

You looked at him, pushing his knees forward for better access as you positioned the tip at his entrance. "You ready, baby?" you asked.

Phillip's neck was angled to watch you, lips parted, legs spread, and face tense. "Yeah... I want it."

He gripped his cock in his hand as you began pushing into him gradually. He inhaled sharply, letting his head fall back and eyes close.

"Fuuuuuuuck me," he exhaled, feeling ecstasy wash over his body at the initial sensation.

Carefully, you pushed in further, hearing him moan.

"Jesus, you're so fucking into it. You like being a dirty whore for me, don't you?" you taunted, pulling back then further in.

He hissed through gritted teeth. "Yes... yes... I fucking love it."

You gradually began to pick up your pace, paying close attention to his body language and matching it.

His moans turned into groans the faster you went. He stroked his swollen cock as you worked to fuck him harder. You could tell he was quickly building up to his peak when his face became red and strained.

"Don't cum yet... don't you fucking cum until I give you permission," you demanded, pushing in and out faster.

His groans then turned to growls.

"Goddammit... I can't fucking hold it back..."

The pressure against his prostate gland coupled with the sight of you, half-dressed, as you plowed into his ass threw him into an uncontrollable state and he came hard, shooting his seed all over the dress he was still wearing.

"FUCK!.... jesus fucking christ, yes..." he yelled, pumping his cock, working all the way through his release.

Once he was finished, you carefully withdrew from him, watching his chest rise and fall as he tried to find his breath.

Standing up, you remove the harness, letting it fall to the floor, as you re-dressed yourself.

"You did such a good job, baby," you gave him praise as he smiled in response.

"Do I get a reward?" he asked, looking over at you, still laying on the bed.

You cocked your brow at him. "Wash your hands and finish up dinner first."

He jumped up from the bed and rushed to the bathroom to clean up. Walking out he started to remove the cum stained maid's outfit and you 'tsked' him.

"No," you ordered, giving him a devilish grin. "Keep it on. You still have work to do after dinner."

Phillip walked over and kissed you deeply, taking control of you and almost making you stumble backwards.

He released the kiss and stared into your eyes with intensity. "I might be your little bitch boy, but you're the dirty whore in this house."


	9. #8: In the Conference Room with Mr. Dan Jones

Disclaimer: Angst and you cheat on your fiancé. So yanno...

It was nearing 9 PM and you were losing steam, trying to finish up the research you began hours prior. Dan walked into the conference room with a fresh cup of coffee in hand, looking tired but determined. You both had been working late nights for the past few days, preparing all the documentation that was needed to finish the report. 

It had only been a week since you'd gotten engaged to your boyfriend, who by all accounts was a decent guy, but you never felt a real spark with him. You weren't even sure why you agreed to the engagement, chalking it up to the fact that the proposal so was grand and beautiful, it was too difficult to say no. 

Everyone was so happy for you, and it became increasingly difficult to break things off. However, one person, in particular, was no so thrilled. Your colleague, Mr. Dan Jones.

It wasn't long ago when you and Dan stopped by a pub after work one evening and for the first time you discussed things other than work. You felt a connection to him almost immediately, something significant on an emotional and more notably, physical level. 

What should have been an innocent night out to get to know your co-worker better, turn into the steamiest night of your life. You aren't even sure how it happened or who made the first move, all you remember is how amazing he made you feel. 

That was a month ago and you'd been trying to keep your distance but of course, your job was making it nearly impossible. 

Dan sat across the table from you, setting his coffee mug down and sifting through the stack of papers in front of him. The buzzing of your cell phone caught his attention briefly as you picked it up, read the message, and laid the phone back down. 

"Is it past your curfew?" Dan said in an almost sarcastic tone before taking a sip of his coffee.

You smirked at him. "I'll go home when I'm ready."

Dan's jaw tensed as he slightly nodded. "I plan to be here all night again so don't feel obligated to stay. I'm sure ...he... wants to see you."

You sighed, glancing over your laptop screen before back at him. "Do you want me to leave or something?"

Dan shrugged. "I want you to do whatever makes you happy," he said, leaning back in his chair.

You knew there was a deeper meaning behind his words and it was driving you crazy that he wouldn't just say what was on his mind. He'd been making these sort of comments all week.

You closed your laptop and rested your elbows on the table. 

"Just say it," you demanded in a calm tone. "Say whatever you want to say to me."

He adjusted his posture and sat back up, leaning his forearms on the table and locking eyes with you. "Fine. I think you're making a huge mistake." He said sternly. 

You raised your brows at him. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. This whole thing with him... it's bullshit. And you know it is."

You hated how right he was. You hated how he was calling you out.

"Well maybe that's my business," you rebutted as if it was even an argument. 

He stood from his chair, leaning on his fists. "Leave him," he ordered, breath becoming heavier with each passing second. 

You stood up to match his stance. "No," you said, peering back at him, feeling like you might combust. 

"You're wasting time with this! He'll never be enough for you," he shouted. 

You swallowed, watching his eye twitch as you both remained in a staring match from across the table. The sound of your phone buzzing again caused you to break focus and grab your belongings.

You marched towards the door when you felt Dan grab you by the arm, stopping you from leaving. You dropped a few things as he spun you around and pinned you up against the wall with his body. His lips were centimeters from yours, face strained as he tried to control his urge to ravage you without your consent.

You tried not to make eye contact with him, feeling his hot breath against the corner of your mouth and cheek. 

"Tell me you don't miss this," he whispered seductively, as one of his hands found your jaw. "I know you do. I can feel it."

His touch made your whole body clenched, remembering how good you felt the night you gave into temptation. His hard length began pressing up against his pants and you felt it twitch. He had the most beautiful cock. All you could think about now was sucking it. 

You turned your gaze to him, brushing your lips against his.

"Please... " you whined.

Needing you to clarify your plea, Dan moved his mouth to your ear. "Please, what?" he whispered.

"Please show me why I should leave him."

In a mere second Dan's lips were pressed into you, tongue eagerly dancing against yours as his hands clutched your breasts then waist. 

He pulled you towards him, leading you to the conference table, kiss still intact. His hands pushed your pencil skirt up to waist, grabbing the fabric on your pantyhose and pulling them down to your thighs along with your panties. 

He spun you around and gently pushed on your upper back so that you were bent over the table. You heard the unbuckling of his belt before he dropped to his knees and you felt the warmth of his mouth against you core, humming against you as licked and sucked on your aching pussy. 

"Oh my god..." we're the only words you could say as you reveled in the sensation of his wanting mouth against your folds. 

He lifted himself back up, positioning the head of his swollen cock against your wet entrance. He rubbed up and down, coating the tip with your juices and his pre-cum.

"Does he make you this wet?" He asked, teasingly pushing himself in slightly.

You groaned in response. "No..."

He reached a hand up, collecting your hair and tugging you towards him, extending your back so he could whisper in your ear.

"Is his cock this big?" He asked, pushing himself fully in as you pulsated around his length, stretching your walls. 

Your moan was practically a cry as he pulled your hair. "No..." you answered. 

He began snapping his hips into you, gazing down to watch how your ass jiggled with each thrust forward. He released you hair, hands moving to squeeze your ass and grab your hips, pounding into you at a faster pace. 

Your planted the palms of your hands onto the table, giving you leverage to push back against his thrusts. 

"Fuck yeah," he hissed. "You love this cock, don't you?"

You moaned in agreement, feeling yourself throbbing around him.

"God, I can feel you getting wetter," he said, through ragged breaths. "I bet he's never seen you so fucking wet."

Jaw slacked, he watched his dick disappear into you then pull back out, glistening with your juices. 

"He doesn't fuck me good enough," you answered back, turning your face to see his expression. 

He strained, looking up at you before pulling your hair again and bringing his lips back to your ear. 

"Leave him," he said through gritted teeth, pounding into you. 

You moaned obscenities into the air, feeling pain mixed with pleasure wash over your body. 

"Leave him, so I can fuck you like this whenever I want," he ordered, tugging on your hair. 

"I'm gonna cum..." you cried out as he pushed into deeper. 

He pulled your hair even more and you yelped.

"You're such a dirty slut for me," he said, voice broken between breaths. 

Your bodies thrashed against each other, moaning and groaning, as you focused on bringing your peaks to the cusp. 

You came first, shouting his name as you felt your walls clamp down onto him. He came next, as your pussy milked his cock still throbbing from your own orgasm. 

"Fuuuck!" Dan cried out, feeling his seed spill into you as he roughly trusted forward. 

Once you both worked through the aftermath, you laid your upper body flat against the table, trying to catch your breath. His hand caressed your back as he did the same before pulling out. 

You felt his seed dripping down your leg and you lifted yourself from the table, glancing around for the something to clean up with. 

Dan grabbed your pantyhose and pulled them back up to your waist, catching his cum along the way. 

"Go home to him like that and tell him the engagements off. Then call me."


	10. #9: On a Mission In Kylo’s Quarters

You stomped down the long corridor to Kylo's quarters, knowing he wasn't going to be there but still needing to get away from the shitty job that General Hux assigned you to out of pure resentment. He knew that you and Kylo were secretly involved, he just didn't have proof. Until then, he was determined to make your life hell, undermining your skills by putting you in positions that you were obviously overqualified for in order to underutilize you to the point of losing your shit. 

Today's agenda included: kitchen duty and mopping up the mess hall.

Pressing your hand up to the datapad at the threshold, the door swooshed opened and you rushed inside making a beeline to his bedroom. Walking over to his dresser, you opened the top drawer, pushing aside his black garments to find the black velvet bag in the back. Bringing the bag and its contents over to the bed, you began undressing. You weren't even sure where Kylo was at that exact moment but you needed to release the tension in your body and just being in Kylo's bedroom aroused you enough to get yourself off.

Once unclothed, you laid on the dark-colored bedspread and pulled the vibrator out of the bag. Flipping the switch on, you lowered the humming device to your core and took a deep breath, closing your eyes in an effort to relax. 

Only a few seconds passed before you felt the sharp pain in your skull. He was in your head again, sensing your thoughts. He saw you, in his room, on his bed. You could only hear him as he spoke, unable to see him unless he allowed it.

"So that's where you are," his voice rang deep through his helmet.

You groaned out of frustration. "Please, Kylo. I need this," you said, begging him to release the bond so the pain would subside and you could refocus your energy back to pleasure. 

"You do?" he asked, searching your mind to find the source of your frustration. He saw images of Hux ordering you to do the mundane tasks and how you had been mentally struggling through each day. 

"Ahh, you do."

He immediately released the hostage hold on you, giving you your mind back. You sighed deeply as you began rubbing the vibrator against your bundle of nerves.

Letting yourself relax, you began moaning as you picked up the pace on yourself, squirming and arching your back as the sensations overcame you.

It wasn't much longer before you heard the swoosh of Kylo's door open and the sound of heavy footsteps approaching. Just as you were getting into it, his figure was at the bedroom door. 

"Stop." he ordered.

"Dammit, Kylo!" you cursed him, not at all stopping but rather trying even harder to get off now. 

"I said STOP," he said again, stepping closer to you, voice dark and grim from behind his mask.

"Fuck you," you responded, breath heavy as you pressed the vibrator into your clit, moaning even louder at the overstimulation it was causing.

The hissing of Kylo's mask caught your attention as he removed his mask, placing it on top of the dresser. With a smooth flick of his wrist, the vibrator darted away from your hand, flew across the room, and broke into pieces against the wall. 

You growled in defeat, feeling the build-up of pleasure dissipate quickly again. 

You swiftly got up from the bed and walked over to him. Without warning you swung your hand across his face, smacking him hard as his head whipped to the side.

You had never done that before but he had smacked you plenty of times during sex so you figured it was time for him to have a taste of his own medicine.

His face tensed as he brought a gloved hand to rub his jaw, slowly turning his gaze back to you with fury in his eyes. 

"If you're going to break my fuck toy, then you better be ready to become one," you scoffed, ready to literally fight this man over destroying your toy and orgasm along with it.

You could have sworn you saw a faint grin behind the growing outrage on his face. He grabbed your neck tightly, leather squeezing the breath away from you.

"You better fuck my cock better than that, you dirty slut," he spatted back. "My dick is bigger and stronger than any fuck toy."

The blood trapped in your skull was causing your face to flush as you struggled to breathe against his stronghold. He tossed you onto the bed by your neck, finally giving you some relief. Anger boiled in your veins, feeling abused by both Kylo and Hux. You were stronger than this, you were better than this. 

You looked up at Kylo from the bed, jaw tensed and nostrils flaring. 

For once you wanted to let your anger out on something. And what better person to do that with than Kylo fucking Ren. The only problem was that he could easily overpower you. He would have to let it happen. 

"You should really watch how you treat me, considering I know your secrets," you said, ready to negotiate something special.

Kylo narrowed his eyes at you suspiciously. "You know nothing."

You lifted your brows and leaned back on your hands casually. Even though you were still completely nude, you positioned your body in a confident manner on the bed. "You might be able to use the force on me, but I know something about you that you don't know," you shrugged. "Go ahead, have a look," you said, inviting him inside your mind again as you pushed the vision forward.

Kylo saw you witness him asking his grandfather for forgiveness for being pulled to the light side. He saw you observing him talk in his sleep about it. You knew he had instability in him; a weakness. Something that he didn't want anyone to know.

You felt the tightness in your head leave as he swallowed hard, understanding the weight of your knowledge.

"What do you want?" he asked, clenching his jaw.

You crawled to the edge of the bed where he was standing and brought yourself to a seated position. 

"Kneel," you ordered, staring up at him.

He gradually brought himself down to the floor in front of you. He was only slightly lower than you now given his height but it was enough for you to feel dominant over him. 

"Give me your gloves," you instructed.

He tugged each one off and handed them to you, head hanging low.

"Look at me, Ren." you said, wanting him to bring his focus directly to you so you could see the defeat in his face.

He peered up, breath becoming heavy, jaw beginning to tremble from the rage that was boiling in him.

You thrashed the loose glove across his face, letting the leather sting his cheek. A light moan escaped him.

"You like that, don't you?" you ridiculed, brushing away a few wild strands of hair from his face.

He clenched his jaw, secretly loving the way you were treating him but not wanting to admit it.

You smacked him hard across the other cheek, hearing him groan this time without holding back.

"That's what I thought," you smirked. "Take off your clothes."

Kylo stood slowly, dark eyes locked on you as he began to remove his clothing. You scooted yourself up to the head of the bed and watched him remove each piece, unveiling every part of him underneath, little by little.

Once he was nude at the foot of the bed, you ordered him to crawl to you. He stood frozen in protest. You demanded it from him a second time, growing irritated with his disobedience. 

"No." his voice was low and dark.

"I don't think you're in a position to tell me 'No'," you rebutted with confidence.

A force pulled you down to the end of the bed and pressed you against the mattress. Kylo casually lowered himself on top of you, hand grasping your neck as his lips wavered over yours.

"I don't think you're in a position to act like a little bitch," he whispered with a strained face.

A wave of wetness hit your core without any work on your part as Kylo focused his efforts to turn you on. Seconds later he shoved himself into you with such force that caused you to cry out in pain.

"You like that, don't you?" he taunted, using your own words against you.

You moaned, feeling his hand still around your neck.

He pulled back and snapped his hips even harder into you, pushing his huge cock in deeper and stretching you more. You screamed into the open air, feeling him hit the places that made you jolt in agony. You pushed back against him, trying to create space between your bodies. He was like a solid brick wall against you, giving you no mercy.

"Fuck, Kylo.... it hurts... not so hard," you pleaded but he didn't retreat. He never does.

Instead, he seized your jaw and kissed you deeply, muffling your moans in his mouth as he rocked his hips into you, pace becoming more and more rampant. 

You roughly pulled your kiss away from him and smacked him across the face with your bare hand. He growled from the sting, face turning red from anger.

"If you're gonna smack me, do it harder you fucking brat," he demanded, bringing himself up to rest on his hand, giving you room to do it again.

You pulled your hand back and swung at him again as he pounded his hips against yours.

He groaned again and swallowed hard before clenching his jaw.

"Again." his breath hitched, looking down at you with fire in his eyes, raven hair falling forward.

You smacked his other cheek even harder.

"Yes..." he hissed, picking up his pace on you. You clamped your walls around him, earning you another moan from his throat.

Without him giving you another order to do so, you smacked him again even harder.

"Make me cum, fuck toy," you said, watching him thrive above you with every hit to his face. "Do the one thing you're good at." He might have overpowered you physically, but you still had your smart mouth.

You felt the sting on your face before you realized what happened. Kylo smacked you just as you had smacked him. He grabbed your jaw to match his gaze. 

"You're lucky I don't fucking kill you right now with that mouth," he was panting at this point, ready to explode.

You gave him a sinister laugh.

"Do it, then." you challenged him.

His eyes lit up from the invitation. You had never pushed him so far before and the unpredictable part of him wanted to do it.

"As you wish..."

His hand found your throat again and starting squeezing. Your lips began to swell and your orgasm started to rise.

Kylo's gaze was dark, watching your face flush from the lack of oxygen as he trapped the blood inside your skull. It turned him on even more and he felt his peak quickly climbing.

A hot, flash of pleasure washed over your whole body as your muscles began quaking under him. The intense hold on your neck caused your orgasm to last for what seemed like an eternity, unable to breathe and let yourself come down from it. It was as if he suspended you in it.

You became lightheaded and weak in an instant, slowly losing consciousness.

Kylo released himself inside of you and slowly loosened the squeeze on your neck at the same time. 

Life rushed back into your body as you gasped for air and shivered uncontrollably underneath his weight.

He lifted his gaze and peered down, watching you come back to life as a devilish grin grew on his face

"How's that for a fuck toy?"


	11. #10: Midnight Snack with Charlie

TW: Cheating warning! Charlie and Nicole are not yet divorced, they still live together but they are separated (emotionally and sexually). Charlie is sleeping on the couch and you are their live-in nanny. Now go be a hoe about it...

**************************************

You laid awake in your room after finishing your latest romance novel you'd been reading, still daydreaming about the steamy sex scenes. You weren't tired even after touching yourself, knowing real sex would put you out like a light, but you hadn't had it in forever.

Looking at the clock, it read 2AM. You'd have to be awake in four hours to make sure Henry had breakfast before you took him to school. Being the Barber's nanny was an easy enough gig. You had been taking care of Henry for the last five years but with the divorce on the horizon, Charlie told you that they'd have to let you go due to financial restraints. You had one more week left as their live-in nanny before you had to find another job and home.

You quietly got out of bed to head into the kitchen for a late-night snack, trying to tiptoe your way down the hall as to not wake anyone. You were surprised to see Charlie already in the kitchen, leaning against the counter in his white t-shirt and blue boxers with a bowl of cereal and spoon up to his mouth.

"Oh, hey," you whispered. "Sorry, I just couldn't sleep so I came to get-"

"A snack?"

He finished your sentence with a charming grin as he licked the bit of milk from his lips.

You smiled back. Charlie was an attractive man, but you never acted inappropriately around him. He was always friendly but professional towards you so having a crush on him wasn't something you allowed yourself to have over the years. However, ever since Nicole kicked him out of their bedroom weeks ago and made him sleep on the couch, you noticed his gaze on you tended to linger a bit longer than usual. His smile became more arousing and he appeared to almost flirt with you at times.

You'd be lying if you said you hadn't fantasized about fucking him. To be quite honest, you had just gotten yourself off to the idea of him coming into your bedroom and quietly eating you out. Charlie had the kind of mouth you craved to have on your body.

You walked over to the refrigerator, grabbed the gallon of milk, and placed it on the counter next to the box of cereal that Charlie had left out. Perching up on your tiptoes, you reached for a bowl from the cabinet. Charlie was blocking the utensil draw with his body when you gazed up at him in a silent plea so you could get a spoon.

He stared down at you, taking his last bite of cereal and watching how you waited patiently for him to move. He swallowed and licked his lips again.

"Do you want me to move?"

He was teasing you.

"Yes," you whispered with a smirk.

His hooded eyes scanned down your body then back up.

"Yes... what?"

He asked, raising the bowl of milk up to his mouth and drinking what was left. You watched as a trail of white liquid dripped down the corner of his mouth to his chin. You wanted to lap it up and let him rail you right there.

"Yes... please?"

He swallowed, placing the empty bowl on the counter and wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He brought his spoon up to his mouth next, turning it over and cleaning it off as he ran out of his mouth and past his full lips. He then offered it to you as opposed to moving so you could get one of your own from the drawer.

You reluctantly took it from his grasp but once you did, a small hint of a grin emerged on his face.

"Good girl. Don't dirty more dishes for daddy to do," he whispered.

Well, fuck.

This was a new level of flirting and it made your head spin. Without a word, you turned to pour cereal in the same bowl that he used, followed by some milk. You felt his eyes searing into you as you prepare your own snack.

You leaned against the counter across from him, bringing the first bite of cereal up to your mouth while keeping your eyes locked on his. He silently watched you eat as he crossed his arms, hand rubbing his chin as he studied your every move.

Your heart sprang in your chest when his eyes moved down to your pajama shorts as he chewed his bottom lip.

You wondered how long it had been since Charlie had sex. A part of you felt bad for him, knowing he was struggling without any intimacy, or privacy for that matter, since he was on the couch.

Considering the fact that your employment with the family was over in a week, and the truth that you were dying to be touched, you decided to test the waters and see what would happen. Nicole was asleep in the bedroom down the hall so you knew it was a precarious move.

"Still hungry, daddy?"

His eyes darted up from your center and held steady on your face, looking stunned that you would engage with him in such a manner.

Well, guess you're getting fired.

He lifted himself off the counter and slowly approached you as your entire body buzzed with anxiety, not knowing what to expect. He took the bowl of cereal from you and sat it down on the counter.

Towering over you, only inches away, you could practically feel the heat radiating from his massive frame. You had to tilt your neck to look up at him, a stuttered breath escaping your chest.

"Do you have something else for me to eat?" his voice was hoarse and vibrational, looking down at you.

All you could manage to do was nod with approval since every muscle in your body was quivering.

You felt his generous hand move in between your bodies to pull the waistband of your shorts away from your skin as he slid down, grazing his fingers against your sex that was already dripping to be touched. His lips parted with heavy breaths when he realized how wet you were. Pulling his hand up, he examined the pads of his fingers in awe, glistening with your juices.

He brought his fingers into his mouth, sampling the taste and humming as he let his lids close, savoring your sex.

Pulling his digits away from his mouth with the sound of a kiss as he looked at you in amazement.

"I've wanted to taste you for so long."

Your face blushed and you bit back your smile.

His thumbs tucked into the sides of your shorts, ready to tear them off.

"Can you stay quiet and keep secrets, beautiful?" he whispered above you.

You gazed up at him, knees weak and head feeling light.

"I can keep secrets. But I can't always stay quiet when I cum," you replied, in all honesty, which Charlie appeared to appreciate giving you a slight smirk.

You felt your shorts slide down and in unison Charlie slowly dropped to his knees.

His face was mere inches from your core, panting wildly for his thirst to be quenched by you. His wide eyes moved up as if to ask for permission to which you granted by sitting on the edge of the counter and spreading your thighs for him.

His warm mouth was immediately on you, lapping up your sex and sucking on all the right spots. He guided your legs to rest over his broad shoulders as he settled into you further, running his mouth back and forth and up and down to taste all of you.

You held all sound deep within your chest and throat, only using heavy breaths to steady your excitement. When Charlie let out a moan against your pussy, you couldn't help but respond with your own.

Your hand gripped the locks of his hair and you moved your hips in sync with his mouth. He moaned again at your eagerness for him, pulling away momentarily to take a few deep breaths.

"Jesus... so fucking good... " he whispered before diving back in to suck hard on your clit.

You tensed your jaw firmly unable to hold back your moan that had now transformed into a throttled groan.

"Charlie... Charlie... I can't -" you pleaded as quietly as you could.

He pulled away, lifting himself up from his knees and seizing the sides of your face, lips wet with your sensuality.

"I want you to cum for me. I won't stop until you do." He affirmed, before embedding two fingers deep into your cunt, clutching the back of your neck and pulling you into a ravenous kiss. You whined into his mouth, growing desire flashing through your veins, eager to cum.

When your moans became louder, he pulled his mouth away from yours and depressed your tongue with a claw, three thick digits filling your mouth entirely, muzzling you to submission, noises vibrating into his hand as he watched you writhed under his burning touch.

Your hands bunched up his t-shirt along his sides, gripping for salvation as your peak quickly rose. You moved down, slipping your soft hand down under his boxers, clasping his ready, swollen cock, hot and red from the rush of blood pumping through him.

"Fuck..." he hissed through clenched teeth, thrusting his hand into your dripping wet cunt with urgency. He curled his fingers to feel all of you, caressing the walls of your pulsating pussy. "You want my cock, don't you?"

Humming in agreement, droll fell from your mouth as you gagged on his fingers, trying your best to draw labored breaths through your nose as a white sheet of warmth hit you, every muscle in your body clenching.

Charlie quickly removed his hand from your core, pulling his cock free and shoving himself inside just as you came.

His round, dark eyes stared deep into yours, plunging himself in as far as he could to feel every bit of you milking against his girth while you shuddered from being split open wide at the very cusp of your orgasm. It had been so long since he fucked anyone and his blood boiled with desire, needing so much more.

He slowly released your jaw, your chin soaked from choking hard against his fingers as he kept himself buried deep within you, relishing in every twitch of aftershock from your quivering cunt.

You were both breathless, chests swelling together as your legs remained open with him in between. He slowly pulled out, cloaked in your juices, grasping his hard length in his hand.

"I'll wait for you later after you take Henry to school. She won't be here then," his hand pinched your chin, angling your face up for him to scrutinize. "I'm going to defile you in every room of this house while you beg for mercy."

You swallowed, watching him bow down to place a soft kiss on your lips.

Brushing his prominent nose against yours...

"Would you like that, sweetheart?"


End file.
